


Night Cap

by Poshu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshu/pseuds/Poshu
Summary: A certain four-legged friend decides to crash at her good friend Prompto's house. Only thing is she wasn't expected.





	Night Cap

The house was silent. The couple that lived here often worked late or even overnight at the citadel. One would be forgiven for thinking that the house was empty. But the bandit currently entering the front room knew better. She was adept at getting in and out of places when she chose to be. Normally her partner handled the more ...personal transactions but this time she needed to go out herself. 

The house was dark but she knew the way, scoped out this place a thousand times. Taken plenty from here before, nothing anybody would really miss but it was important not to take anything too valuable. You got more from lifting just a small amount over time from one place than you do from stealing something huge one time.

Not that she was a thief… often she charmed her way into being gifted the things she wanted. She was a master at her craft. When she knew where she was and was in her element, at least.

Despite the shadows, she knew the house layout. She ascended the stairs and walked down the hall, her footsteps so loud in the eerily quiet house. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom, the door pushed open and she listened for the sounds of breathing. She’d been surprised before that the man and wife who lived here were still awake at this late hour and doing things she didn’t come here to see at all. 

Lucky for her she only heard steady deep breathing tonight. She remained in the doorway just to be sure. After waiting for what felt like whole minutes she stepped right into the room, across the carpet that silenced each step. 

There was a cushioned bench at the foot of the bed with a rather stylish print fabric on it. The lady of the house chose it and this bandit loved to take naps there whenever she could. She’d slept there for hours before without anyone noticing, she made herself comfortable.

In a way, this was her house too by now. She didn’t need the nap at the moment, she needed something else. Up she stepped onto the soft bench and she felt around for the divide between husband and wife under the covers. 

As soon as she found the space between them she could maneuver herself under the blankets where it was warm and better yet, she was hidden from view. Slowly she crawled, feeling the closeness of the two figures on either side of her. She wormed her way forward, feeling someone turn on her right. 

“Mmm.” the wife turns over in bed. The interloper continued. She brushed against bare skin this time, she sheets gave way and she was touching a bare leg. Which moved. 

“Prompto...what…?” the voice was half asleep, not really registering a question, more just a familiar name. The bandit continued. Just a little further. But she needed to make sure one of these two was awake… now that she thought about it she did need some help getting what she wanted. She was good at charming things out of people after all. She needed someone awake to charm! 

The lady of the house seemed the most alert. Husbando over here was out like a light. She had to be careful just how she made herself known. This was a delicate thing, walking into someone else’s home with expectations of being rewarded for it. She’d done it in the past though. 

It was going well too! A bedside light turned on and she felt the wife shift. She was sitting up. 

“What the-- what is..?” a hand came down on the blanket and touched her head. She shifted and she couldn’t help it, she swiped the bare leg with her nails as she tried to scramble out and show herself. The shriek that came out of the wife at that moment could have raised the dead. Or maybe she just thought that since she wasn’t expecting it. 

“Ah-- what’s wrong, what happened!?”

“Something touched me, something is in our bed!”

“Mmmwha?” he was still half asleep. 

The blankets were thrown back and the wife looked a bit angry as the bandit stood up, a big smile on her face. The sleepy couple she was visiting took one look at her and they both sighed. 

“PRYNA. Oh my god.” Mischa slumped back and covered her face with her hands. “Sweet Shiva you can’t sneak up like that you scared me half to death.” 

“What happened?” Prompto was still trying to wake up. He hadn’t been present for what just went on anyway. 

“I felt something in the bed and I thought it was you at first but then something hairy touched me and then something with *claws* and I turned the light on.” Mischa was trying not to say this all in a rush, her heart was still pounding. “I see this moving… lump under the blanket. I think I have to be hallucinating or we have a real monster from under the bed.”

“And then you screamed.” his voice was tired

“Well I couldn’t help it.” she frowned then reached over to pet her husband’s cheek. He worked very hard on his photos for the news releases and he had stayed up most nights this week. Prompto was Noctis’ royal photographer and he was very particular about just what was submitted as history. He needed sleep badly, this was supposed to be the night he got it and now it was gods know what hour and…

“Sorry… I didn’t mean it, it just slipped out.” Mischa offered her hand to Pryna and she stepped into it. 

“I’m not blaming you! Just glad it was nothing.” Prompto pet her then too. “Pryna. Don’t scare Mischa ok girl? C’mere.” Pryna was waiting for this. Prompto was petting her back and she got on the mattress and rolled onto her back. Prompto’s hand stopped. Pryna wagged her tail and stared at him while he looked at her and then chuckled. 

“Did you come all this way for a belly rub?” Pryna was about to whine but Prompto began scratching her belly and she began to kick her leg. This was what she needed. Attention. And also a delicious breakfast tomorrow and possibly some of the cheese snacks Mischa made for her. She kept them in a jar downstairs if she made them, Pryna smelled them when she warped in. Jackpot.

The bed shifted as Mischa turned her light off and laid back down facing Prompto and Pryna. Gently she started to rub Pryna’s belly too and they scooted closer together until Pryna was snugly sandwiched between them. She opened her mouth in a smile and closed her eyes. This was the life. 

“Wait til I tell Lunafreya about this.”

“I got an idea… I’m gonna take some photos in the morning.”

“Hm… I’ll make a big breakfast then.” which meant Pryna would have a bowl full of eggs, bacon, cheese, and sausage in the morning. She had a bowl here at the house, it even had her name on it. It was practically her house too after all. The three of them went back to sleep snuggled together and come morning Prompto would take the opportunity to have a photo shoot with his favorite dog. 

She returned to the citadel after napping on Mischa’s bench and this time she had a package in her mouth. Noctis greeted her at home, he looked sort of worried and he hurried to her, hands outstretched. 

“Pryna, what have you got there?” he sat on the floor with her and let her curl in his lap while he opened the envelope she was carrying. It was a group of photos. Pryna sleeping with her paws curled up in the air between Mischa and Prompto, Pryna running around Prompto’s yard… Pryna face-down in a bowl full of food with her name printed on the side. And of course the obligatory selfie with Prompto, Mischa, and Pryna in the middle. He smiled and pet her. 

“Luna! I think I figured out where Pryna’s been disappearing to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. This is a little one-shot I wrote to give context to a render commission I am anticipating. I hope to write more of Mischa and Prompto, this little bit doesn't give her much attention or fleshing out and I wrote this with them being established, so this isn't a piece meant to introduce you to her, this is just a night in their married lives where Pryna does a Thing.


End file.
